This invention relates to 6- and 6,6-disubstituted-3-substituted amino-1-azabicyclo[3.2.0]hept-2-en-7-one-2-carboxylic acids and their pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives (I) which are useful as antibiotics: ##STR2## wherein: R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen (R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are not both hydrogen), substituted and unsubstituted: alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl, having from 1-10 carbon atoms; cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, and alkylcycloalkyl, having 3-6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl ring and 1-6 carbon atoms in the alkyl moieties; aryl, such as phenyl; aralkyl, aralkenyl, and aralkynyl wherein the aryl moiety is phenyl and the linear chain has 1-6 carbon atoms; heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl wherein the substituent or substituents relative to the above-named radicals are selected from the group consisting of: amino, mono, di- and trialkylamino, hydroxyl, alkoxyl, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio such as phenylthio, sulfamoyl, amidino, guanidino, nitro, chloro, bromo, fluoro, cyano and carboxy; and wherein the hetero atom or atoms in the above-named heterocyclic moieties are selected from the group consisting of 1-4 oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atoms; and wherein the alkyl moieties of the above-recited substituents have 1-6 carbon atoms; and
R' and R" are independently selected from hydrogen; substituted or unsubstituted: alkyl and cycloalkyl having from 1-10 carbon atoms, aralkyl, such as phenylalkyl and heterocyclylalkyl wherein the alkyl has 1-6 carbon atoms and the hetero atom or atoms are selected from O, N and S, and cyclic group wherein R' and R" are joined; and wherein the ring or chain substituent or substituents on R', R" or the cyclic radical formed by their joinder are selected from the group consisting of amino, mono-, di- and trialkylamino (each alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms), hydroxyl, carboxyl, alkoxyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms, halo such as chloro, bromo and fluoro, nitro, --SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, phenyl, benzyl, and alkoxylcarbonyl having 1-3 carbon atoms in the alkoxyl moiety.
This invention also realtes to carboxylate derivatives of I which are also antibiotics and which may be represented by the following generic structure (I): ##STR3## wherein X' is oxygen, sulphur or NR' (R'=H or loweralkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms); and R.sup.3' is, inter alia, representatively selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, conventional blocking groups such as trialkylsilyl, acyl and the pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide moieties known in the bicyclic .beta.-lactam antibiotic art; the definition of R.sup.3' is given in greater detail below.
This invention also relates to processes for the preparation of such compounds (I); pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds; and to methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions when an antibiotic effect is indicated.
There is a continuing need for new antibiotics. For unfortunately, there is no static effectiveness of any given antibiotic because continued wide scale usage selectively gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens. In addition, the known antibiotics suffer from the disadvantage of being effective only against certain types of microorganisms. Accordingly the search for new antibiotics continues.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel class of antibiotics which are useful in animal and human therapy and in inanimate systems. These antibiotics are active against a broad range of pathogens which representatively include both gram positive bacteria such as S. aureus, Strep. pyogenes. B. subtilis and gram negative bacteria such as E. coli, Proteus morganii, Pseudomonas, Serratia and Klebsiella. Further objects of this invention are to provide chemical processes for the preparation of such antibiotics and their non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts; pharmaceutical compositions comprising such antibiotics; and to provide methods of treatment comprising administering such antibiotics and compositions when an antibiotic effect is indicated.